Hermione's Enemy
by Mickyb
Summary: What happens when two girls fight over the same guy? And what happens if that guy happens to be Harry Potter and one of the girls happens to be his best friend, Hermione? Will she tell him what she knows and thinks of him? Read and reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's  
Enemy  
  
Ch.1 Big confession  
  
"Big enough, don't ya' think," Ron Weasly smirked as Hermione Granger stepped onto the train. She turned around, suddenly startled by something, and ignoring Ron. "Oh, Harry. Hi," she smiled brightly at Harry Potter. "Hi Hermione," he said, "Oh, sorry, Hi Ron." Ron looked back to Hermione, "Hello, did you hear me?" Hermione shook her head out of her daydream. "Oh, what? Yah, um, I decided I'm gonna do some heavy reading this year. No more sneaking around the halls at night, I'm an almost fully trained witch now," she said, patting her five inch book she held in her hand. Ron rolled his eyes. An announcment cut into the conversation. A woman said something then she said more clearly,"Platform nine and three quarters leaving to Hogwarts in five minutes." "Get moving," Hermione said in nearly a whisper before shoving Ron out of her way. He made a face and followed her, then he called back to Harry and Harry followed them aboard the train. Hermione slid the door to the empty cabin open and sat glumly by the window. Harry sat beside her and asked what was wrong. Ron called from from down the hall, "Wait up, guys!!" She tried not to smile when he spoke to her, but it was no use. "Well, I was just thinking, every time we get back on this train... to Hogwarts, we always end up... changing our minds about things," Hermione said, again desparetly trying not to smile. Harry gave her a confused look. "Well... I said to myself, even out loud, that I wouldn't.., you know," she looked away, sighing. "What? Um, no, I actually have no idea what your talking about," he said. Hermione smiled, just as her smile disappeared. "Get into trouble, lose Gryffindor points, like the last what, five years?" Harry turned away, "Oh, that... yeah, I know what you mean." Ron ran to get to the cabin, but when he got there, he slipped on a banana peal and fell on his left arm. "Ok," he said slowly, "That really hurt." Harry and Hermione giggled and stood up to help him up. "Oww!" he said when Hermione grabbed his left hand and slightly pulled. "What?!" she said, letting it fall to the ground. "Here," Harry said. He clutched underneath Ron's armpits and dragged him over to the seats. "I'm not legless," Ron pointed out. Your left-armless, Harry thought and dumped him on the seat. "Finally, an empty cabin, for once. You know, every year we have to sit with someone," Ron said, holding his arm accross his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hold still," she complained. Reaching inside her robe, which she had put on in the bathroom before entering the train, she pulled out her wand. "Seldeniuns Gerteth," she said, moving her arm and pointing it towards Ron's arm. "Thank-you," he sighed. He moved his arm, nodding his head in satisfaction. "Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna go get some snacks," he said, pulling out gold galiens out of his pocket. "K," said Hermione, "Wait!, Can I come?" Harry stopped in the narrow hallway. "Sure... if you really want to," he said with a confused look. "Ok," she said excitedly. "Why did you come?" Harry asked curiously. "Well... Harry, I j-just wanted to say..." Hermione trailed off. "Yes, go on," he said slowly. "We've been friends for a long time. And all I thought was... Well, friends make good coup-" she spat out, being interrupted by Harry. "Hold that thought, Hermione... Who's that?" he asked her, pointing to a young girl. "I don't know, and I definatly don't care... Harry, I'm trying to tell you something important, here!" she groaned and let her breath out. "Yeah, 'bout that, just tell me later..., Look at her. So pretty... so... put together and so...," Harry said breathlessly. She flipped her hair. Amazing! he thought. "Whatever," Hermione whispered, holding tears back desprately. She made her way back over to the cafe, which her and Harry had walked right past. She tried to act casual, but suddenly found herself breaking into a run, cluching her books and crying. She brushed past Draco Malfoy, their "Slytherin enemy." He turned around laughing to his two sidekicks, Crabb and Goyle. He stopped when they didn't follow. "Start laughing," he said quietly through clenched teeth. They did and followed Draco as he walked in Hermione's direction. "I think I'll try... yellow," Ron said meanwhile to his owl, Pig. He picked out a yellow jellybean from his "Berdy Botts every flavored beans" package and ate it. "Yes! Lemon," he said pulling out another bean.  
Draco sat behind Hermione at the cafe. He flicked a fork at her head and it hit her on her left shoulder. "Fuck," She yelled as her hand flew up to her shoulder to inspect the bruise. She turned around and saw Draco, Crabb and Goyle sitting behind her. "Do you have anything better to do than make assholes out of yourselves?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Draco grunted. "Well it's worth it if it means to piss you off," he said, standing up in a threating position. "Bring it on," she taunted pulling out her wand. Draco, Crabb and Goyle did the same. Ron ran to Hermione's side suddenly. "Get lost, Ron, I can do this myself," she said pushing him away. "Yeah... do as your told, Weaslebee!" Draco smirked. She pointed her wand and knocked four pictures from the wall, warning them. "Do you think I look like a few damn pictures?" he asked. "An ugly one. yeah," she replied. "Oh, burn!" Ron said from behind Hermione. "Fuck you, Retals Forcus!" Draco cried , knocking Hermione backwards and ontop of Ron. A gasp came from the forming crowd around them. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. "Hey, Idiot! Get away from her... and him," Harry yelled pushing through the growing crowd and pulling his wand out. "Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter coming to save the day again. Arn't you sick of Bitch Granger and Con Weaslebee yet? You usually go after Voldemort, not something as worthless as," Draco looked over to Hermione who was getting to her feet, "them." Hermione ran suddenly, bowling overtop of all three Slytherins. A whistle blew. "Break it up, boys," Madam Formfer said coming through the small path formed by the audience. "Crazy bitch," cursed Draco touching his bleeding nose. She smiled fakely, "Thanks." Madam Formfer ran immideatly to help Draco up, "Oh my goodness, who did this...?!" Draco weakly pointed a finger. Hermione stepped in. "I did, Ms Formfer," she said keeping her head low and her eyes on the ground. "Who are you?!" Hermione began to say her name but Harry stepped in, stopping her. "It wasn't her... it was me. I started it and she just jumped in to help and she went a little too far. So, it was my fault... I'm Harry Potter." She looked at him with disgust, then curiosity, then plain confused. "Harry Potter?... well, its no worry then. You just had a little trickle, thats all. Now, to your cabins, students, chop, chop!" She slowly went on. "If it were me... I would've had a punishment, wouldn't I?" she asked the teacher. "Well, it makes all the difference when Mr. Potter saved the whole wizarding world and maybe even the muggle world, doesn't it?" she asked rudely. Hermione shook her head at herself and walked out. "Ron," Hermione said later, "have you noticed, how easy life would be if you were famous?" Ron nodded his head, "of coarse. What are you getting at?" She took a deep breath. "It's not fair! Harry gets everything he ever wanted... and until five years ago, he didn't even know about it! He didn't even care! He didn't even know he was special!" She had tears in her eyes. "Hermione! Settle down!" Ron had to yell over top of a practically screaming girl. "Your imbarrasing me!" She swallowed hard. "Harry... didn't even win. He didn't do anything. He's normal. Shouldn't we be famous then, too?" She asked as loudly as she could as tears created a puddle on the train floor. "God damn it shouldn't we be famous, too!!" Hermione went back to screaming and tore out of the room, scattering everything from her bag onto Ron's knees. He saw food, books, a tiny cauldren and... Hermione's diary. Ron peeked out the cabin door and looked in the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He slid the door shut and slowly opened the diary. He almost exploded when he looked inside. It said: "Harry Rox! Harry and Hermione 4-ever! Harry! Harry! I luv Harry! I'm meant to be with Harry!" Everything had hearts around them and coloured red. There were pictures of her and Harry and flowers and even a picture of them kissing. He smacked the book shut as Harry walked in and threw it accross the cabin. "What are you doing?" he asked suspicously. Ron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His whole body was pinned to the uncomfertable train seat, unable to move himself. Harry rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of the diary. "What's this? Is this what you were looking at?" he asked casually. He picked it up and touched the cover. "Hermione's Diary. KEEP OUT!" he said running his fingers over the front. He shot a glance at Ron. "I pressume you weren't supposed to be looking at this?" he asked. Ron forced a groan along with a short grunt. "What is your problem? There can't be anything unusually... Hermione in here. Is there?" Harry said, pausing shortly then looking back to the book. "No!" Ron shouted unexpectedly, springing up to grab the book from Harry. "NO!" He succeeded and snached the diary. "I d-don't th-think you w-wanna look in here," he said patting the diary. "Whatever." Harry walked out. Ron took a deep breath of relief. "I hate Harry, I hate Harry, I hate Harry," Hermione repeated over and over again. She sat, crying and wishing she could just be alone. "I hate myself," she said finally. She gasped, startled by someone. "Oh... I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" Hermione looked up to see the beautiful girl from the cafe, which reminded her of Harry again, which made her want to start crying again. She swallowed and held back. "What do, y-you want?" She asked. But before the girl could answer, Hermione was flung accross the hallway. She looked up to see a dark figure. "It's payback time," Draco smerked. 


	2. Ch2 Malfoy's Fight

_Ch. 2 "Malfoy's fight"_

_"Not if I can help it, Malfoy," Hermione yelled, pulling out her wand, "You know fighting me won't do you any good, 'cause we both know who's gonna win... me." He cast another spell and she dodged it. "What? Too fast for you Draco?" she added with a grin. "No ones here to save you! Oh no! Your gonna die, oh Lord, help us, help us!" He said sarcastically to Crabb and Goyle, and they began to laugh quietly behing him. "The bullied, the bystander, and the bastard, pick one!" Ron said plunging in. "Weaslebee! This'll finish you!" Draco smeared with a swish of his wand. "Ron!!" Hermione screamed as he was thrown accross the whole car. "I'm not a coward, and I dont want to fight you," she said calmly. "Thats 'cause you know I'll win," he smirked. Hermiones face turned red with anger and hate. Her words rolled off her tongue, "Mardenalynn Calkoes!" she pointed her wand at Draco. It was like a memory... a film without sound, and Hermione would remember what she did until the day she died. He lifted into the air in slow motion and darted out the window of the moving train. Draco screamed and she would've of done anything to hear him scream... just not then, not because of something she did as her own, selfesh emotions and needs and feelings. She wanted to dart out the emergancy exit after him, but she held back. Ron pulled himself up to see what had happened. "What happened... Hermione?" he asked. She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. "Oh," she wept as she fell to the floor._

_"Hermione. Hermione, are you awake...? Hermione, Hermione! Hermione!! HERMIONE!!" a familiar voice screamed into her ear, "HERMIONE!!!!" It was her mothers voice. Then her fathers voice. She heard someone crying and she opened her eyes to see Crabb along with tears, and Goyle. She looked up and saw her mother and father. "It was just a dream, right?" she asked after a moment of silence. "I'm afraid not, dear," her mother said. "Who could do anything so horrable as to throw an innocent kid out the window!" a lady said, waving her finger at Hermione as Hermiones mother held her close. "You shut your pie hole! It was an accident!" she said defencivly. The fat lady walked away, shaking her head. She turned around and looked at her mother. "Your not, I mean... Your not mad at me, you dont hate me?" Hermione sniffled with tears in her eyes. "Of coarse not, honey, we will always love you. Your our daughter!" said her father. She turned suddenly and ran, finally relizing what had happened. She knew why her family was there. She was exspelled, and she knew it for sure. She led her eyes to Harry and Ron, they where talking. _**Had they takin blame for what happened? **_She asked herself, horrified at the thought. She was suddenly weak. She couldn't breath or think. She started to her voices of a woman in her mind, and she closed her eyes, feeling warm and comfertable inside. "Hello," said a voice that all of the sudden broke Hermione's daydream. She whirled around to see the young girl from the train. Hermione's surprise turned to anger and hatred. "What do you want?!" she said, bitchier than she meant to be. "I just wanted to say your welcome since if you didn't notice, your in Diagon Alley, and you wouldn't be close to here if you'd killed Malfoy," the girl said. "If I didn't kill Malfoy... than who did I kill?" she asked slowly and quietly. "No one, I saved him. And no one knows it except you and I... and whats his name. Everyone here knows your name as 'Hermione Granger, The young girl who chucked a boy out the window, then saved him,' " Hermione was speachless. She opened her mouth but it just closed on her again. "H-how-w?" she managed to get out. _


End file.
